The Night That Betrayal Reigned
by dannyboy
Summary: Story based on the upcoming episode "Mothers and Sons" (SPOILERS)- Spike and Buffy are betrayed.


****** Author's Note: This story is based on SPOILERS from 7x16-19 somewhere in there. The ep is called mothers and sons. I hope that this is an enjoyable read. Please review. Thank you. ******  
  
******Woods' basement******  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Spike asked as the bald black man attacked him. Spike was beat down before he knew what had hit him. He had trusted Woods and this is what he got in return, an ass whooping? He had noticed that Woods was wary of him, but that comes with the territory, now he tries to stand in utter confusion. "What's this for, what's this about? Buffy?" Spike was simply at a loss, he thought that they were on the same side.  
  
Woods stood with a stake in his hand preparing to turn Spike to dust, "I am repaying a debt. I owe my mother that much. The word is revenge you deranged bastard!"  
  
Woods thrusted the stake towards Spike's heart, but Spike quickly moved. He grabbed the hand that held the stake, knocked it loose, and then sent a right cross across Woods' face. He then delivered a boot to the midsection as he pulled Woods to him using the arm he was holding. He quickly had Woods controlled because, anger and training can't overtake vamp strength. "Why do you need to kill me for your mum? Did I hurt her?"  
  
"Hurt her," Woods asked incredulously as Spike shifted his weight into Woods' back as he held him, "You killed her you sick fu.."  
  
Spike cut him off quickly, "I killed a lot of people in a hundred thirty years, fraid you'll have to be more specific."  
  
"Subway, New York, slayer." Woods managed to choke out as Spike tightened his grip so that Woods couldn't attack again.  
  
"Your mum was the slayer? My God, I am so sorry."  
  
"Sorry? You aren't sorry, monsters aren't sorry."  
  
"I changed so that I could be. I have a soul that torments me for all those things I did, all those sins I committed. Hell man, it wasn't even me, it was the demon inside my body, if you haven't checked yet, I subdued him."  
  
"There is no such thing as subduing him, you are him, I've seen you vamp out." Quickly Woods stood and delivered an elbow to the ribs, and a kick to the knee. He was free in seconds as they stood and squared off. "You killed more than one though, you killed more than my mom. You killed two slayers, and there's legend of a third. You killed thousands of people, you ruined people's lives, you ruined my life," Woods said as he attacked.  
  
********Meanwhile********  
  
"Buffy, this is no time to get sentimental, this is THE battle. This isn't like anything we've faced before. Now here you are making all lovey dovey with the one vampire that could end it all." Giles was looking down on his slayer as they walked through the cemetery. "You will have to make difficult choices, and this time you may have to make ones you wouldn't before."  
  
"Giles, I still won't kill anyone close to me, not Dawn, not Willow, not even Spike." Buffy stated emphatically in her 'I am the damn slayer and that's it' tone.  
  
"Then you'll die." Giles stated bluntly. "You'll die and take the whole world with you, and not everyone can go to heaven Buffy."  
  
"No, I may not go back myself," Buffy stated solemnly, "but I won't send anyone there early to save the world. I will send myself to hell first Giles."  
  
"You would go to hell over Spike? A bloody killer, you would sacrifice yourself to save him? Have I taught you so little?"  
  
"What? You taught me to love, Giles. I love him, maybe not in the same way as everyone implies, but maybe I do, but it's none of your or anyone else's damn business." As she said Spike's name she noticed a slight grimace on Giles' face. "What? What is it about Spike that made you make that face? You don't think he's worthy of redemption, after all the good he did as an evil creature, then even becoming a souled one, you still have no faith in him?"  
  
"Buffy you'll just be better without him, you will be trust me."  
  
"What the hell does that mean, will be?" Then it dawned on Buffy why Giles had came with her on patrol, why Spike had went with Woods. "You set him up didn't you, you son of a bitch." Buffy looked angrily into her watchers eyes and started to turn to run towards Woods' home. Giles grabbed her arm before she could move to far, and turned her around.  
  
"This is what is best for you Buffy, I won't let you stop him. He killed his mother, you know that, and he'll kill you given the chance."  
  
"If you don't remove your hand, I think you'll have to worry about me killing you!" Buffy shouted angrily as she forcefully removed Giles' hand. She ran as hard as she could with Giles in toe.  
  
*********Back at Woods' home**********  
  
Woods was standing mere inches away from Spike who lay motionless on the floor, except for his arms holding the arms of Woods, which were mere inches from staking him. "Woods, you don't want to do this, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You sure about that? I'm pretty sure I want to do this." Woods said as he pushed harder to stake the blonde vampire. Just as the stake started to inch again, Spike raised his knee into Woods' groin and he was off of Spike standing straight up in pain. Spike quickly kicked flipped himself onto his feet and was behind him in a split second. His face contorted as he grabbed Woods by the neck, and he quickly tilted his head and then lunged, sinking his teeth into his neck.  
  
**********Moments later************  
  
Spike stepped out of the basement of Woods' home just as Buffy arrived. Giles right behind her looked into the basement and gasped, "My dear lord, he killed him."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and questioned him with her eyes, "No slayer, he's not dead, but if he ever tries to attack me again he will be." Spike quickly brushed past them and headed towards the house that was quickly becoming one he claimed his own.  
  
Giles quickly stepped in and was taking care of Woods as Buffy stepped in and listened to them speak, "I tried to keep her distracted, I just couldn't get her to believe me, she realized minutes into my story." Giles' eyes locked onto the incoming slayer, he asked her as he turned his eyes to the puncture wounds on Woods' neck., "So, this is the man you trust huh? Looks to me like he took a bite out of on of the good guys."  
  
Buffy looked at them very angrily, she spoke to Giles first, "You get the hell out of here, out of this basement, out of my house, and out of Sunnydale. I can't trust you." Giles paused as he looked at her and then quickly stormed out of the basement himself, "As for you, I need you. I'm sorry for your loss, as is Spike, but if you ever attack him again, you'll have to worry about more than his teeth. I'll kill you myself." Buffy walked over to him and helped him up almost laughing, "He didn't even get you good."  
  
***********Later that night***********  
  
Buffy walked slowly into the basement, not knowing if Spike was there or not. Her wonder was quickly answered by a loud thundering noise of Spike's fist hitting the heavy bag. She quickly walked the rest of the steps off trying to catch his attention. Unfortunately for her though he was too enthralled in getting his frustrations out on the bag. She slowed as she approached him, and was startled by his sudden 180 when she called his name. "Spike, hey I need to talk to you."  
  
"I know, I didn't mean to bite him, I swear." Spike said as pleadingly as he could.  
  
"No, that's not it. Those two plotted against you, I didn't have anything to do with it. I came as soon as I figured it out."  
  
"I killed his mum, Buffy. I can't be mad at him."  
  
"Well, I can. I can be plenty mad. I can forgive Woods cause I need him and I can feel his pain. But Giles, my God." Buffy's anger was very evident to Spike, he didn't have to look or listen to feel it, he could sense her anger. "Spike," she softened, "I trust you. More so than anyone else I know. You aren't the same person you once were and I want you to know that I know that. I also want you to know, that everything that happened is forgiven, and I need you to forgive me as well."  
  
"Buffy," Spike softly pleaded, "there's nothing for you to be forgiven of. But if that's what you need, then yes, you are forgiven." He smiled coyly, "IF.."  
  
"If what," Buffy grinned mischievously.  
  
"If you forgive Giles. I know that he betrayed your trust, but he did it in what he thought was your best interest. Besides, he's like a dad figure to us all, and no one can do this with him not here. Especially you. Anger throws you off."  
  
"Spike, I don't know if I can, he tried to help kill the man I love," Buffy said not even catching her statement.  
  
"Love," Spike choked. "Did you say love?"  
  
"I think I did? Is that okay?" Buffy had done it so there was no need to hide it.  
  
"Yeah, you fight better when you love something. Now you love us all, we can't lose." Spike smiled softly as he pulled Buffy into an embrace. "Now, you need to go catch the your watcher, he flew out of the house swearing so loudly that the neighbors came out. You can catch him at the airport if you hurry.  
  
" Come with me," Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Luv, I don't know if I shoul.."  
  
"I don't know if I can forgive him without you at my side."  
  
"Alright then, let's go." 


End file.
